Break the Ranks
by FudoTwin17
Summary: The races are at war. Danger is at every turn, but a group of kids have come together. When one one of them disappears and is put to the test, they realize they must stop the war . . . even if it costs them their lives. But who is the real enemy?
1. Remember When We Were Young

FudoTwin17; Hey, guys! Miss me?

Goldfish # 2; Why would they? You're loud, annoying, a kill-joy, definitely not the prettiest fish in the sea-

Goldfish # 3; ***Don't say it aloud! She might flush us!* **(whisper)

Goldfish # 2; You're the prettiest human I've met!

FudoTwin17; The only other human you met was fifty three!

Goldfish # 1; Doesn't that make it true?

Cat; Before FudoTwin17 explodes, here's the story! FudoTwin17 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's!

Dog # 1; She's getting red! Get the hose!

Chapter 1

"Jack," Edward Atlas started, "To drink from a wolf means a fight. The ideal spots to kill are the neck, chest, and temple. Wolves are very hard to catch because they can smell our kind. You must cloak yourself in a friendly stench of a dear or a rabbit. To do that you place some of their blood on yourself. You also must not make a sound. If you do it's likely they would run away. Uh . . . is that it? Oh! I almost forgot! Never, under any circumstances, ever mistake werewolves for wolves!"

"Werewolves? What's a werewolf Uncle Ed?" Six year old Jack Atlas asked.

"They're creatures that are like men, but when they want, they become wolves, only bigger, stronger, and better in every way. Avoid them Jack. If you can survive the attacks of one you'll be injured enough that you won't live long enough for the rest of the pack to find you."

Jack nodded, "When can we hunt them?"

"Wolves? On your thirteenth birthday. Werewolves. Never." He stated.

Jack whimpered, but nodded.

"I'll be back Jack. See ya." He said.

Jack the six year old vampire smiled and waved.

"Yusei, sit up straight. This is the only apartment that accepts werewolves! If the owner doesn't think our behavior is alright then we'll have to sleep in the car again!" Yusei's mother cried.

Six year old Yusei looked up at her with his beautiful blue eyes, "Sorry, Mommy."

She sighed, "Better find that father of yours."

Mrs. Fudo pulled Yusei along behind her to find Mr. Fudo.

Aki laid on her bed tiredly. An elf's work was never done, even if you're six. Aki curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

Six year old Crow flew over to a tree branch. He sighed as he sat on it. As one of the people of the sky he had Crow wings, which he was named for. He looked down. Crow loved the scenery.

It was a view of a waterfall and beautiful cliffs. He sighed. If he could he would sit there forever.

"Leo! Luna! I'm leaving!" The twin's mom called.

"BYE!" They called at the same time.

Their mother sighed as she walked out the door, leaving them for a long, long time. Six year olds Leo and Luna entered the living room. They plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Any news on us on?" Luna asked.

"Of course not!" Leo exclaimed, "Why would we be on the news?"

"I meant us as in our race. You know, fairies?" Luna explained.

"Oh . . . ." Leo said bringing on a silence.

"Caitlynn! Move faster!" Caitlynn's guardian, who was making her run laps, yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She yelled back.

She had long black hair with gold running through it. Bright soul-seeing blue eyes stared outward of her cute six year old face. Her red and black shirt and skirt were a bit wrinkled from running for so long. Pointed black kitten ears with gold and red streaks complemented her. A long thin black cat tail with gold and red streaks matched her cat ears.

"You're a Felinis! Change into your cat form!" Her guardian yelled.

Caitlynn changed into a thin black cat with red and gold streaks. She meowed and started running.

FudoTwin17; I am alright! Stop splashing me with water! I'm not going to explode!

Goldfish # 2; Aw!

Goldfish # 3;** *She can still flush us* **(whisper)

Cat; R&R!

Dog # 2; PETMEPETMEPETME!

Dog # 1; Bye!


	2. Break the Silence

FudoTwin17; Hi! I gotta hurry, so sorry if it's short!

Cat; She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

GoldFish # 3; Here it is!

Chapter 2

Eight Years Later

Yusei sat alone in the abandoned room. He didn't fit in with other werewolves. He was a loner. They all bragged, fought, and bragged about their fights and scars. He hated it. The girls were the worst, though.

Whenever he was around there was a girl fight. And the winner would come and brag to him. He didn't like it.

He stared out the window. He was in an abandoned building, probably a factory in it's day. He sighed.

Then, he jumped. A vampire went right under him and through the window. Yusei turned and watched as he hit the ground.

Yusei sighed and jumped. He checked for a pulse, then, after finding one, sat him against a tree and felt for broken bones. After he found none, Yusei stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Yusei glanced back, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"You're in luck. You found the one werewolf who doesn't like to fight or kill." Yusei stopped.

Jack stood, "Your kind killed my aunt."

"I'm sorry, but killing us isn't going to help anyone. All it'll do is make you hurt more." Yusei said, turning.

Jack frowned, "I understand. Would you be my . . . friend?"

Yusei smiled, "I'll be anyone's who asks. I'm Yusei."

Jack smiled and caught up with him, "Jack. So, what's your life like?"

Yusei frowned, "Pretty lonely. Yours?"

"I'm home schooled, so it's just me and my family, but that makes it pretty nice." He replied.

"With the blood rage going on, I'm amazed anyone's life is good. You're lucky." Yusei said.

"Well, what are your folks like?" Jack asked.

"My dad is pretty hard to get along with. He doesn't like the other races, so he tried to isolate me. Everywhere, but the apartment, is only werewolves."

"What about your mom?"

Yusei's hand twitched, "She's dead. Died when I was nine. Murdered by one of the other races. I don't know which one."

"Sorry."

They were quiet.

"Would you like to meet my folks?" Jack asked, suddenly aware.

"They probably wouldn't like me."

"Well, they're here." Jack said.

The two boys stopped as two tall blonds approached.

"Get away from my son!" The female said, instantly in between Yusei and Jack.

"I'm not here to hurt your son, Mrs." Yusei said.

"Then, why are you here?" A male flanked him.

"We're friends." Jack interrupted.

"No son of mine will be friends with a werewolf!" His dad yelled.

He clawed at Yusei.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Yusei let the claws rake against his skin and cut. When blood dripped down his face he closed his eyes.

"Yusei, defend yourself!"

"They're your parents. I'm not fighting them." He replied.

Jacks dad paused at his words, "We'll leave it at that, but the next time you come near him, you'll die."

FudoTwin17; Uh! That was terrible! I could've done sooooooooo much better!

Cat; You don't want to see her tantrum, so bye. R&R!


	3. Seal the Monster Inside

FudoTwin17; Hey!

Goldfish # 1; Waiting.

Fudotwin17; For what?

GoldFish # 2; For the chapter.

Cat; She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Fudotwin17; You guys just don't wait, do you?

Chapter 4

As Yusei made his way to his home, he felt the scratches across his face slowly begin to heal. Any encounter with another race was a dangerous risk, especially with a vampire!

What had he been thinking?

Oh, but he knew exactly what he'd been thinking.

Jack sounded like he understood. The pain in his eyes were genuine. He could be a friend, someone who Yusei could relate to. He didn't fight to hide his pain or weakness. He was a well brought up person. Not an animal.

"HEY!"

_Oh, great. What now? _Thought Yusei.

"You!" The sound was feminine, but tough.

He turned and saw her. She wore academy clothing, one werewolves rarely got into. Her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes were sharp. _Dangerous._

"This is elf territory! Leave!" She sounded afraid.

Yusei wasn't used to dealing with fear. It set his senses on edge, the way only a werewolf could only feel. He tensed.

"I'm not here to fight. I'll leave." He felt the animal part of him protest.

It was hungry and the elf was an easy snack. He gripped his shirt in agony. No!

"Hey? A-are you alright?" She approached.

He smelled blood. She had a cut and it wasn't quite healed. The world around him began to wobble.

"Dude! Are you-"

"Leave." He tried as hard as he could to get her to heed his warning.

The was suddenly a happiness in his mind, far behind the wall that he worked so hard to build between himself and the animal inside. It screamed, finally unleashing itself.

_Easy prey!_

She was approaching him.

"No! I'm a werewolf, a monster! If you come any closer _it _will kill you."

That stopped her.

"What? I thought it was werewolves choice-"

"Only if they choose it. Now GET AWAY!"

Instead, he realized that he'd fallen to his knees. Things were getting farther and farther away, not mattering.

Yet a soothing touch on the arm seemed to ease it away. It was cool and with it came a wave of calm and worry. It helped contain the animal.

After regaining control, he looked up, "How-"

"Some elves are . . . gifted." He sensed she was thinking a different word than 'gifted', "Are you okay?"

He nodded, staggering to his feet, "Who are you?"

"Aki Inzinski. You?"

"Yusei."

"Well, what was that?"

He sighed, remembering his father's words, "Werewolves are cursed creatures. When we're around ten, we begin to have cravings. An alternate personalty, in a way, forms. It only wants blood and fights. The best thing to do is give in."

"But . . . you didn't?"

"I won't. I don't want to spill blood. When you get older, though, it becomes more powerful. It can force the mind of it's owner if it has to, but even if it does, I will never let it."

"Well, then . . . if you ever need help, call."

"Call?"

"Reach out with your mind. I can contact you that way."

He looked at her in astonishment and smiled, "Later, then, Aki Inzinski."

She stared as he jumped on a dumpster and onto the roof of the building. She sighed.

Did she make friends with a werewolf? How strange.

FudoTwin17; Yeah, it was a bit longer, and would be even longer if I weren't short on time.

Cat; Well, time to update!

GoldFish # 2; Whatever.

FudoTwin17; R&R! Bye!


	4. Promises Can't be Kept

FudoTwin17: Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, but . . . . you know. Stuff.

Cat: Yeah, that's the right word.

FudoTwin17: Yep. Anyways, before the disclaimer, I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a poll for what you want me to write next.

Goldfish # 1: . . . .

Cat: And the other two goldfish are no longer with us.

FudoTwin17: Yeah . . . . I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 5

"A werewolf?" Luna asked, "What is wrong with you? You could have been killed!"

Aki rolled her eyes.

Luna preferred the form of a young girl, but in real life she was the same age as Aki. Her real form always had her hair down and was taller. Luna scowled.

"Continue." Caitlynn urged her, her ear twitching.

Aki smirked. "He was really nice-"

"A werewolf?" Luna interrupted. Aki glared.

"Anyways, I told him I didn't want him there and then he agreed! It was crazy. But what happened next was crazier!"

"Crazier than a nice werewolf?" Caitlynn asked skeptically.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Continue." Caitlynn replied.

"He tried to leave and I asked if he was okay. Then, he told me that I should go. I, obviously, didn't. His mind was all messed up, so I calmed him down. He said that his race is more of a disease than a race. It's like being forced to do something you don't want to do by yourself." Aki said, shivering, not from the cold though.

After a few moments, Caitlynn looked up, seeking to lighten the intense moment. "Was he hot?"

The other two girls started cracking up.

Mission accomplished.

. . .

A slap across the face made Yusei flinch, as it would anyone. He was yelling again, a habit that he had only recently picked up. "You were with a vampire!"

His throat was dry. "Yes."

"What is wrong with you? Your mother is dead! Dead! Because of them! And you defile her name like this!" The way he turned on his son made Yusei wish he would just hit him again and get it over with.

"We don't know which race killed her." He weakly defended.

His father spun around angrily, holding his hand up as if he were going to attack again. Yusei flinched. His dad sighed, lowering his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?" He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I don't want what happened to her to happen to you. Can't you abide by my rules for once? I only want to keep you safe."

"I . . . ."

He stared stared at his son expectantly.

"Fine." He replied, looking away. He didn't want his dad to detect the lie he had just used. His father showed no sign of detecting it.

Mr. Fudo sighed in relief. "Thank you."

A lump formed in Yusei's throat. They shifted uncomfortably. Things weren't very easy for them, and their relationship was strained.

"Go on to bed." His dad said, eyes never trailing to the red mark on his son's face.

Yusei sighed. "Good night, dad."

He walked to his room quietly. It was in a small, crowded apartment. It was uncomfortable and stuffy, but Yusei lived with it. It was what he did.

He rubbed his face. That was going to bruise.

FudoTwin17: I hope you like it!

Cat: And?

FudoTwin17: And sorry. You can probably tell I was mad.

Dog # 1: She won't bore you with why. Please review! Bye!


	5. Good Company

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just feel like crap lately. Sorry, no talk at the beginning of this. I just don't think I can. But I wanted to update, so here we are. I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 5

When Jack found himself at the old abandoned building, he wasn't surprised to find Yusei enjoying the peace and calm there. He didn't look up when Jack sat beside him. He two boys just sat in content silence.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if everyone just lived in peace?" Jack suddenly asked.

Yusei didn't even open his eyes to answer. "All the time."

"What do you think it would be like?" He asked, a far away look in his piercing, violet eyes.

"Like this." Yusei replied. "Peaceful and happy. I'm sure everyone would get along and no one race would be looked down upon. No one would be hurt or laughed at for what they are."

Jack nodded, a faint picture in his mind. "Do you think it'll ever be like that?"

That question made Yusei pause to think. Violence was done against the races every day and the government didn't really do anything to stop it. It wasn't even that bad in their city, but people lost those close to them every day. He knew from experience. No one could get along. He sighed.

"It already is." He gestured to the peace and calm they were experiencing right then. "We are one of the worst races toward one another. Right now, you and I are sitting in harmony and peace, not fighting. I'm sure that if we can do this, then more people can get past their differences. One day, maybe everyone will be this way."

Jack smiled. There was something about Yusei that seemed comfortable and easy. He was good company. He glanced over before his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Jack exclaimed, jumping over and staring wide eyed at Yusei's bruise. It was a dark shade of yellow and seemed a bit blue. He skimmed a finger over it, flinching when Yusei visibly tensed.

"My dad isn't too happy with my being friends with other races." He replied simply.

Jack gagged. "He hit you!"

Yusei shrugged. "It's not like it hasn't happened before. But don't worry, it's fine. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"I'm not worried about whether or not you can handle it! He hit you!" Jack repeated.

Yusei glanced at him. "Unlike vampires, a werewolf doesn't get taken care of right. The government especially hates our kind for almost no reason. We don't have child services or whatever. My dad is a good guy. He's just trying to prepare me for the future, because if we grow up soft, we die."

Jack stared at him horrified.

"But, of course, we aren't the whole population. Isn't that right, girls?" Yusei asked, raising his voice.

Jack blinked. Before he could move, the sound of a tree branch breaking interrupted the silence. Out of the tree above them came three girls. Two of them landed right next to Jack, but one landed right on him. She hissed in pain while he gasped.

One of the girls, Aki, jumped up from her spot from falling on the other girl, who had reverted back to her older form due to her sudden loss of concentration. "How did you know?"

"You talk loud. And I'm a werewolf. Super hearing, super smell, super sight." He paused, finally looking over again. "By the way, I like the perfume."

She gagged.

Caitlynn sat up, now seemingly sitting in Jack's lap as she rubbed behind her ear. "Ow."

Luna stood, dusting herself off as she changed back into her small form. "Nice going, Aki."

Aki's blush darkened. "It wasn't my fault! Caitlynn was the one who shoved me!"

Caitlynn glared at the other girl. "After you moved on the tail. You don't do that to the tail." As if to prove her point, she petted her poor tail.

After that, Jack loudly cleared his throat. All three girls, including the one on him, looked at him. He was about to say something when he glanced at Caitlynn. "Would you please move?"

She blinked, her ear twitching. "I'm comfortable."

He seemed like he was going to argue, but he resorted to just plain pushing her off. She hissed, but stood to glare down at him. He stood before speaking. "I'm not here to play games, and I would actually prefer it if you would explain what you were doing here."

Caitlynn glared at him. Before she could snap at him with some rude reply, Luna answered. "Aki told us about a nice werewolf. We were intrigued. So, we walked around the area until she said that she sensed his mind. And so we came here." She glanced at Yusei, who seemed to not be looking at any of them, but be in his own little world. "And I see she was right."

Caitlynn walked over. "Hi. It's Caitlynn."

He nodded shaking all their hands after they had introduced themselves.

And it began. The group came together to form the closest bonds the lands ever had, or would have. It was secret, for just those few.

That was, until _he _showed up.

FudoTwin17: XD Okay, next on my agenda is simple. If there are any people who remember Teen Titans from when they were younger, remember it now. Right now there is a petition that, if succeeds, could bring it back for another season! Yay! XD Okay, other details are at the top of my profile along with the link, sort of. I don't know how to do links. And if you can't find it, DON'T GIVE UP! IM me if you need help. Please! To save Teen Titans!

Cat: You can tell she's serious. She said please. Now, please review. Bye!


	6. Add Two

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Cat: She's finally back.

Goldfish # 1: Unfortunately.

FudoTwin17: Yeah, yeah. Anyways, sorry if it's crappy. I haven't been feeling too well. Oh, and sorry about not updating enough. I'm suffering from writer's block. Sorry.

Cat: Okay, apology over. She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17: If only.

Chapter 6

The group of friends were talking at their secret place as usual when it began. Jack and Yusei had both stiffened, as if uncomfortable. Yusei stood first, turning and leaning on a tree. Jack, gagging, just backed up.

"Yusei? Jack?" Caitlynn asked alarmed.

"I smell blood." Jack murmured.

Aki and Luna looked at one another worriedly. Luna seemed to take the initiative, though. "Caitlynn, why don't you stay with the guys? Aki and I'll find whoever's bleeding."

Caitlynn nodded as the girls turned around to hurry away. The two girls started by walking around the front of the building. To their surprise, that's where they found their culprit. Well, him and his associate.

"Leo!" Exclaimed Luna in shock.

Leo in his young form knelt over another figure, holding his school jacket over the other. However, it wasn't on some arm or leg, or something, but a wing. A red-headed boy seemed to be unconscious as Leo held his jacket, already soaked through with blood, to pitch black feathers. His expression showed shock, then desperation as he saw his sister.

"Help me!" He exclaimed, panicking.

Aki, recovering first, hurried over. Luna grasped her brother and pulled him away. Aki tied Leo's jacket just above the bloody area and, tearing a strip off the bottom, she started mopping up the blood. As soon as it seemed to stop bleeding, she untied it and hoisted him on her back. With help from Leo, they went inside in search of something for the boy to lay on.

It took what felt like forever before they actually found a bed, even if it was old and shabby.

"Leo." Aki stated once she gained back her breath. "What were you doing with him?"

"I-" He began to defend himself, but Luna stopped him.

"It's better to get everyone else before we hear what he has to say." She claimed, glaring at him. "Besides, he probably doesn't want to repeat his story."

Leo gulped. "Wh-what others?"

Aki smiled bitterly. "You'll see. There's a werewolf and a vampire."

Leo seemed to go deathly pale. His mouth was parted halfway as if he wanted to protest his being in trouble. However, things didn't look good, so he said nothing. Luna sat next to the bird guy, and looked at Aki, enjoying her brother's suffering a bit too much.

"Can you get them?"

Aki nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

She disappeared, leaving the angry twin to her fearful brother.

. . .

Once everyone was in the room looking at Leo instead of the injured bird behind them, Leo seemed to visibly shake, as if all these people were going to put him on a rope from a lamppost. His eyes flickered to Yusei and Jack a lot more than necessary, as the two were standing together as close to him and far away from the blood as possible holding what looked like smelling herbs to avoid doing anything.

"Shoot, Leo." Luna stated.

And instantly, he began speaking. "I'm sorry! I've been noticing Luna gone a lot lately, so I followed her to this place! She was going around a corner when I head some commotion and saw this guy getting trashed in some alley. I got in and helped him. Then I dragged him over here and-Oh, man! This guy was bleeding! I tried to yell for help, but I couldn't! Then you came and-IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?" Leo exploded.

Before anyone could answer, a groan interrupted them.

"He's waking up!" Caitlynn exclaimed, walking over.

Crow blinked wearily. "Wha-GAH!" He tried to move away when he saw the large group around him, but hissed in pain, placing a hand to his wing. Looking around, his pulse quickened.

Jack turned toward the wall, as if to block the sight of the other. Yusei's eyes, dark cobalt, suddenly turned black. He seemed to almost double over before murmuring a small apology and bolting from the room, more specifically, the smell of blood.

"It's okay." Luna soothed him, not letting her worry for Yusei show. "My brother, Leo," She gestured to her brother who waved nervously, "saw you being hurt. He brought you to safety. Everyone here is an equal. No stupid race stuff. What's your name?"

He didn't look that much more comforted, but, after a moment's thought, he consented. "It's Crow."

The felinis purred. "Ooh." She leaned over, her tail twitching. Crow gulped.

"What's wrong with him-them?" He asked, gesturing to Jack, who still hadn't turned around to face him.

"Oh, yeah." Luna smiled. "He's a vampire. And I don't think he's eaten in a while."

"And the other one?" Crow urged.

"Ah, he's a werewolf." She shifted uneasily. Werewolves weren't widely accepted. "He's the greatest guy, really, but blood . . . . It sets him on edge. He doesn't like to fight or anything. Honest. He and Jack were the ones who started this whole non-racist-group."

Crow said nothing.

But he didn't need to. After that, he started hanging around them, showing his true colors. He warmed up immediately to Yusei as well. It was no surprise that Leo started hanging around as well. Their group seemed perfect.

Too bad it wasn't supposed to last long.

FudoTwin17: Yay! Who likes it better than the last few chapters?

Random Reader: Me!

Goldfish # 1: Who asked you?

Cat: I'll eat you!

FudoTwin17: Uh . . . bye! Don't forget to review!


	7. Long Live the King

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys! Long time no see!

Cat: Technically, you've never seen them.

FudoTwin17: What's your point?

Dog # 1: Okay, she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Chapter 7

"King Sayer?" A petite, black haired girl asked. The girl could only have been nine and her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and trust. She stood next to his desk where he had been previously working.

He sighed. He was indeed the king. The modern king. However, being an elf, he was much, much older than his looks. Even so, he wore nice clothing that was somewhat old, but comfortable to him. His dark eyes flashed to the young girl. "Yes, Cynthia?"

"Your majesty, the Arcadia Movement are getting bored. They want something to do." She said innocently, her blue eyes sparkling.

The Arcadia Movement was a special group of fighters. They consisted of the ten most dangerous elves in the country. Each had their own way of fighting and the violent, twisted elves were not only dangerous, but only desired destruction and harm. They were ready to kill at every moment.

Sayer smiled, walking up to the young girl and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, why don't you tell them that I am working on a project right now and that when I am done, they will be given a task?"

"Yes, sir." She hesitated before leaving, though.

"Cynthia?" Questioned Sayer, squatting down to her height.

"If you don't mind me asking, your majesty, what is your project?" She blushed furiously, thinking of her intrusion and how it wasn't right for a servant to question the king.

"Oh, of course." He said, smiling and leading her to his desk. "As you know, we are in desperate times and my people are becoming rather . . . unsettled." She nodded to show her understanding and waited for him to continue. "So, I am looking for someone, like a guard or a soldier, to shape and make them see reason." His eyes glinted dangerously for a moment before being replaced with the gentleness from beforehand. "And, since werewolves are looked down upon the most, I want to use one of them to make my people see that the races are all useable and acceptable."

"Wow." The little girl said in awe.

"Well, you'd best go now. Don't be late." Sayer chided, his eyes far away.

Blushing, the nine year old rushed off to relay the message to the Arcadia Movement.

However, Sayer had twisted his plan to make it sound good and right.

It was far from so.

The true plan was simply to make an army. Not just an army, but one of the most powerful. In other words, from any of the races. However, to start this army, he wanted to use a werewolf. Werewolves were dangerous and blood-thirsty beasts and he felt that they would make good soldiers. But to start, he wanted to see if he could break one of them.

So to find that werewolf that he wanted to break, he wanted to find a rough one. One that was unique. One that didn't want to hurt or fight. One that would be nearly impossible to worm into it's head and twist every moral or belief.

Yet, Sayer had found very few files of such werewolves, and only one seemed to not want to cause any damage at all.

Yes, that was the one that he wanted.

_Yusei Fudo._

He would send spies to watch the werewolf and if it was true, then he would use him. He would send the Arcadia Movement after him.

And desolate all who stood in his way.

. . .

It had been two weeks and, with the healing abilities of the People of the Sky, he was good to go. There wasn't even a scar. Although, his wing was still slightly stiff. He didn't mind, though. One injured wing versus getting friends who didn't judge him for who he was? Well, there wasn't much of an argument there.

But in those two weeks that he had begun to hang out with his friends, he noticed Yusei seemed to always be around the meeting point. If he wasn't there when Crow arrived, he was there with maybe a minute to spare. And he was always the last to leave.

It made Crow uncomfortable.

From what he had picked up, Yusei lived with his dad and they didn't get along well.

Crow lived with his aunt and uncle, so he would admit to envying Yusei's ability to spend time with his dad. He remembered his dad, but he had died when Crow was young and his mother in childbirth, so he never really got to do much with his dad. It was rather sad.

But after hearing everything, Crow wouldn't feel bad for himself.

The thing was that if you were an elf, you were at the top. You had everything you could ever want or need. If you were a Felinis, Fairy, or Vampire, you were pretty close behind. Then were the middle class, the People of the Sky and half-breeds. At the very bottom were werewolves.

As a member of the People of the Sky, Crow knew very well how rough it was. It wasn't always easy to make enough money to pay for the taxes when they were collected. He sometimes went to bed wanting just to die to make it easier for him and his family, but he never did it.

Now he heard the lower class.

Yusei explained that sometimes, he didn't eat. Living with his dad was rough and his dad was working four jobs, all ones that a Vampire or even a member of Crow's family could have worked for triple the wages, but getting a job was hard enough without being picky. He explained how strained his and his dad's relationship was strained. And, after that, Aki explained how his breed was more of a curse than anything.

Which reminded Crow, he really wished that he could talk to Yusei about his dad. You only got one, and Yusei wasn't having a ball with his father. So, that was why he had engaged a talk about fathers with Yusei.

"I know my father was brilliant." Crow told him as if in a trance. "What's yours like?"

"Well, my father is a hard-worker, and a bit stressed, but it doesn't matter. He's the greatest father, though, he really is." Yusei replied slowly.

"Hm. If that's what you think, then why are you always here?" He asked.

Yusei paused, thinking. "The thing is lately he's been more stressed out than usual. Seeing me just deepens his stress. Besides, I don't want to get in his way."

Crow didn't answer that time. He just changed the subject, Yusei's voice still ringing in his ears. He had just figured that he would try to help Yusei and his dad's relationship along.

He didn't know about the plans put against him.

FudoTwin17: I was going to give you more, but I'm just really upset right now, so I'm going to leave it at that. I hoped you liked it. And I'm not in a mood to read flamers, so if you don't want to see me cry, don't do it!


	8. Note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	9. Yusei, Change!

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. :)

Cat: You haven't updated in forever!

FudoTwin17: I know. And I'm really sorry! To tell the truth, I wouldn't blame anyone for dropping this story just because of my horrible updating. Plus, it's not even that good. Though I'm sorry and I'm back for the moment! I hope that this is enough of an apology for all that!

Goldfish # 7: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's!

Chapter 7

Tiredly, Yusei let his gaze wander to the window. He knew he should be paying attention as another student read about the werewolf executions of 1805, but he just didn't want to. It wasn't like they were learning anything he didn't know anyways. And he didn't even have a book!

Though he knew that was no excuse. There were only eighteen history books in the entire school due to their lack of budgets (and money in general).

He sighed lightly, moving his eyes back onto the student speaking and trying to listen.

All he wanted was to go back to his friends and hang out at their spot. The abandoned factory seemed alluring to him right then. It seemed to call to him, tell him that he'd much rather be there than in the hot, overcrowded room with a bunch of loud, angry students and an unappreciated teacher. He longed to just run out of the classroom, through the halls, and down the streets.

He sighed, though, knowing he couldn't.

After all, he still had to head home and help out his dad with the housework. After doing his work, he'd go to the factory.

Go to his friends.

He smiled lightly, trying to focus on the biased book on the unjust killings of werewolves. It wouldn't be long before he was out of the school and on his way.

. . .

Jack yawned and sat down, waiting. He and the rest of the gang sat around talking, waiting for the last member of their group. As it was a teacher's conference all across the country, no one had to go to school that day. Thus, they had decided to come to their spot and had naturally found themselves ready to do something together.

Of course, that idea was ruined when they realized that Yusei wasn't there. Why he wasn't there, none of them could figure out.

But Jack was bored. He and Yusei were best friends, the ones who started everything and without him, he was getting antsy. He sighed, leaning his head on his hand. Though most of the group didn't notice his obvious feelings, Crow did.

"Something wrong?" He asked aloud, making everyone turn to look at him.

Jack blinked, sitting up. He smiled at them. "No. I was just wondering where Yusei is."

Aki put a finger to her chin in wonder. "I wonder where he is."

Luna looked at them all, her childish eyes widening with worry. "I hope he's okay!"

Leo, looking a bit worried as well, chose to speak up right then. "I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's Yusei!" Though his tone was confident, and he was trying to cheer up his twin, he looked more like he was trying to comfort himself.

"He's never late." Muttered Crow, eyes lowering to the ground. "Even when he's ill."

Caitlynn dropped her eyes, tail twitching uncomfortably. "I hope nothing happened."

Finally, Jack seemed to loose it. "Well, I'm going to go find out!" He jumped to his feet and, without another glance, started to walk away. His strides were confident and long, swiftly allowing him to make his way to where he wanted to go.

He was halfway down the old road leading to the abandoned factory when he heard the footfalls of his friends behind him. He glanced up at them with wide, violet eyes as they gathered around him with determined expressions on each face.

"We're going with you." Aki stated simply. Her stare was hard and obviously caring.

A part of Jack wanted to argue. He knew that Yusei's dad didn't like him being friends with them and he was the only one in their group that knew so much about Yusei. He wanted to refuse and say that they shouldn't come. As well as that, Jack knew that Yusei lived in a bad area as all werewolves did. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

Thus, he was a bit shocked himself when he said, "Are you sure?"

Looking around, each of them nodded.

Jack bit his lip before nodding and turning down the road.

The six of them walked down the road together, going to find the seventh.

. . .

Yusei's only thought after he had escaped the doors leading to his school was that he needed to go. He needed to leave and find his friends. Thus, he rushed forward, trying to hurry despite the crowd he was around. He hardly even cared when someone pushed him roughly into a larger male. He was almost there! He quickly found the spot where the crowd had dispersed and made his way to the large iron gates.

Just a few more steps-

"Hey! Yusei!" A voice yelled, making the teen turn back. He had been so close to the gates! He'd been so close to escaping the school yard and making it home. Instead, he found himself staring at a large, dark-skinned senior. What was his name? Ah, something! Arm? Armstrong! Yes!

Though he didn't know his first name, by the hostile tone of the other's voice, he assumed that the other boy wouldn't care if he used his first name or not.

"Armstrong?" He returned, watching the other male. His head was shaved and he was slowly growing out a mustache and beard. He smiled tauntingly.

"Why have you been hanging out with a bunch of stupid vampires rather than with werewolves?" He growled, anger in his dark brown eyes. Immediately, Yusei was on edge. He was alone and Armstrong had his pack around him. If this turned physical . . . .

"What makes you think I've been hanging out with vampires?" He asked, trying to buy himself time.

"Is he joking?" Someone asked behind Armstrong. Uncomfortably, Yusei stiffened. It must have been something obvious if they all knew about it.

"You seem to have forgotten, Yusei. We have a sense of smell!" Armstrong angrily marched up to him, glaring down at him. It was obvious he was trying to intimidate him. "The stench of a bloody vampire is all over you!"

Internally, Yusei cursed. He must've been getting used to the smell enough to not wash all of it away after one of his meetings with Jack and everyone. "What makes who I befriend any of your concern?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and collected.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

The elder grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him upward to look the taller male in the eye. "What? Do you think that you're better than everyone else?" He demanded loudly. Werewolves from all over began looking at them, gathering around like they would a normal fight. "Do you think that you're too good for the rest of us werewolves?" After a silence, the elder werewolf shook him violently. "I asked you a question!"

"I don't think it should matter who I make friends with." Yusei stated calmly. "I make friends with people who want friends. I never befriended you because you don't want friends. You want followers." That seemed like the last straw for the other male.

He threw Yusei to the ground as the ripping of clothes could be heard. Yusei pushed himself up to his elbows, staring as the other male changed painfully into a dark brown wolf the size of a bear with black socks and a black, snarling muzzle.

Immediately he could feel something within himself react. It clawed at the edge of his mind, begging to be released. He could feel it lusting for blood and dominion over his mind and body to teach this alpha who was really on top.

"Chief! Chief! Chief!" He could hear people chanting.

"Yusei!" Someone shouted amongst the chaos. "Go Yusei!"

He gritted his teeth. He would not fight, no matter what. He would rather be killed than let his other half out.

"Yusei! Change!" Some female voice exclaimed.

However, he stood up in his human form and simply glared at the other wolf. His opponent had every advantage and the chances were that he would win. However, Yusei wouldn't go down without a fight. He would rather be put down fighting as a man than laying down on the ground like a chew toy, ready for death.

"What is he doing?" Someone whispered in obvious confusion.

Yusei ignored them, favoring staring at the other werewolf rather than them. "Bring it, Armstrong."

He heard the gasps throughout the schoolyard and pretended that they didn't matter. He would not change, no matter what.

His hands began to tremble as he fought to suppress it. However, he quickly was able to ignore that as the other wolf charged at him, knocking them both to the ground. With inhuman strength and speed, he just managed to get his hands on the other's powerful jaws, sharp canines digging into his palms and drawing blood.

_Let me out!_ The thing in his mind screamed and his body automatically began to respond. He gritted his teeth when his nails sharpened to claws and the dark blue of his eyes began to be overtaken by black. "No." He hissed painfully, flipping over the outside threat, ignoring the seductive purr inside his mind.

The other wolf growled in anger, but he stood and held his ground.

"Yusei! Go Yusei!" Someone shouted in support.

Armstrong growled again, launching at Yusei.

Pain was in his future.

His friends were on their way.

. . .

FudoTwin17: I feel like it was too early for this, but oh well. I hope you like it.

Goldfish # 4: Who cares? You're the writer. Shouldn't you just be writing to be writing?

FudoTwin17: Uh, anyways, bye! Luv ya!


	10. Traitor

FudoTwin17: So, I'm back. Again. ***hides***

Cat: She unfortunately has not been around much. And even more so, she has writer's block.

Goldfish # 4: That means that life sucks for you guys. :( Sorry.

FudoTwin17: I'm sorry! But I'm gonna try for you guys. And it's possible there's some graphic carnage in this chappie. However, I really want to give you guys an insight of how this world works and who's in charge. This is the chapter where I start to show this to you guys. Hopefully it's easy to follow.

Cat: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

FudoTwin17: I'm sorry. ***cries***

Chapter 8

Jack frowned. The streets, messy, crooked, and broken up, were deserted. He watched as people boarded up their windows and rushed their children inside their homes as if some kind of cataclysmic event were about to ruin their carefully built lives. It set him on edge.

"Why are they clearing out?" Questioned Luna quietly, her eyes wandering to Aki.

"I don't know." Whispered Aki, her hands tightening almost painfully on Caitlynn and Luna's arms. It was too obvious that she was on edge.

"It's because they can smell you." Called a voice. Immediately the tightly knit group spun around, all of them poised for attack. A dark form approached them, ducking out of an alley and entering the light.

He was obviously from a lower class, clothed in loose, worn jeans and a ripped beater with a fairly dusty brown leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. He had blue slicked down hair and dark, mischievous eyes. His tanned skin was littered with bruises and little cuts, and underneath one eye was a little scar that made his face slightly less inviting.

"Who are you?" Crow called, tense yet with an inviting voice.

"The name's Alex." He stated, smiling slightly at them. "And you might wanna get out of here. It's not a safe area, especially for your girls."

"I don't like him." Caitlynn hissed in Jacks ear, claws at the ready and fangs bared.

"Hey, hey. No need to get hasty!" He called back with a slight smile, not even in a defensive stance. "Now, like I was sayin' earlier, everyone's hiding out 'cause they can smell ya. Vampire stench is kinda hard to ignore. We don't have your kind around here. Then again, we don't have many Elves or Felini either. You should get out of here."

"Why?" Asked Luna hesitantly, stepping where the other could see her. He smiled appreciatively at her.

"Like I said, it's dangerous. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He stated.

"Hurt?" Aki asked quietly to herself. "I don't care. We have to make sure Yusei's okay!"

"Yusei?" Alex asked. His face split into a grin. "I thought I smelled something familiar. It figures that guy would befriend all of you." He shook his head, clucking to himself. "No common sense, that one."

"You're friends with Yus?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Ever since he broke me out of one of the patrol cars, we've been friends. He's a good guy." Alex smiled, but suddenly that smile faded. "But if you're looking for him, that's a bad idea. A very bad one."

"Why?" Caitlynn snarled, eyes just the opposite of trusting.

"Well, Yusei's a strange one. He's not got a lot of friends, you know. If anyone at school smelled you on him at school, it'd mean a world of pain. For him, that is. They wouldn't dare come after you. Then there's his dad. His old man doesn't like your lot, especially Vampires." Alex's face darkened, surprising the group.

"Why not?" Asked Leo, wincing when he realized that he hadn't managed to hold himself back from speaking.

Alex winced, as if he'd accidentally released top secret information. "That's, uh, sensitive stuff. You gotta ask Yu-"

Aki suddenly screamed. She dropped to her knees, eyes wide and clutching her head. She was shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes were tearing up. Her lips moved, whispering alarming words like "blood", "kill", and "rip".

"Aki!" Shouted Luna, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Aki, what's wrong?"

"Is – Is she okay?" Questioned Alex taking a step forward.

Caitlynn's hackles rose, and she let a low growl out. She glared at him, watching as he took a step back. The rest of them seemed to crowd around Aki, trying to help her.

Finally, Aki released her hair and let out a shaky breath. "Yusei needs help." She whispered, wiping her eyes. In a flash, she was on her feet and running. She only glanced back once. "_Now._"

They ran after her.

Alex could only frown as he watched them rush away toward his friend.

. . .

To be honest, Yusei was completely and utterly outmatched, but he wouldn't admit that. He really just didn't want to admit that. It'd be like admitting defeat, and Yusei refused to admit defeat. He knew that if he didn't fight, then no one would, and that was something that Yusei couldn't accept.

He took a deep breath, rolling out of the way and managing to kick Armstrong in the muzzle when the bigger male snapped at him. He growled, vision bloody.

_Let me rip him. _Snarled the wolf in Yusei's mind. _Let me tear him to pieces. Let me show him what true power is._

Yusei's hands, clawed despite how hard he fought, shook. He was desperately tempted to give in. It'd be so easy to just let the monster out and win this fight . . . . Just once let himself do the easy thing . . . .

Yusei shook his head, pulling back as Armstrong's claws ripped through his shirt and managed to rake his chest. A low growl made Yusei's blood run cold when he realized it was his own. He pulled back again, desperately trying to keep himself grounded through the fight. After all, he could die from this if he continued in human form.

"Yusei, change!" Someone shouted.

Yusei tried to ignore them, but the circle of onlookers were hard to imagine gone. They were so loud, and they were too close. He didn't like that they were so close. He couldn't fight the way he wanted to with so little space.

Yusei snagged a broken stick from the ground and jabbed the other Werewolf in the eye. Armstrong let out a howl of pain, backing up. Yusei, running on adrenaline, just managed to kick the alpha in the neck when Armstrong jumped at him.

_Let me out! _The monster screamed as Yusei managed to jump back and out of the way. He stumbled as his ankle protested the movement and sent him sprawling into a member of the ring. "No." He mumbled as he was pushed back into the fray.

Armstrong roared, jumping forward. Yusei snarled back, sidestepping and managing to grab and twist a paw enough to hear a sharp crack and a loud growl of pain. Yusei winced as a claw managed to catch his wrist and drag itself up his hand.

_Let me destroy! LET ME KILL! KILL! BLOOD! _It screamed. Yusei screwed his eyes up, willing away the disembodied voice.

That was a mistake.

Yusei just managed to open his eyes in time to throw his arm up in front of his throat. Immediately, a burning sensation sprang up in his arm, throwing everything out of proportion. All Yusei could think about was how much it _hurt_ and _burned_. He wasn't even aware of the loud, heart-stopping scream he let loose.

_KILL HIM RIP HIM BURN PAIN BLOOD BLOOD BLOODBLOODBLOOD I WILL KILL HIM-_

_Don't give in. Think of your friends. Jack, Leo, Luna, Aki. Aki, Aki, Aki._

Yusei forced open his eyes, noting that his vision was red and his sneaker had torn from his paws appearing. Blood covered him from head to toe and Armstrong's muzzle was firmly clamped around his forearm.

"Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief!"

"Yusei, change! Yusei change! Yusei change!" The crowd chanted, but Yusei couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears.

_I will kill him! Let me go! Let me FREE! _Shouted the wolf, desperately trying to force himself upon Yusei.

"No." Yusei whispered. "I'll do this my way."

He pushed forward, forcing his attacker back. He used his free hand to grip the hair painfully and pulled. A yowl of pain caused his other arm to fall to his side uselessly. However, he paid it no mind as he jumped forward, pulling Armstrong to his back. Another yowl of pain was heard as his tail snapped from the movement. Yusei just managed to get a good grip on Armstrong's neck with his legs when the wolf began clawing.

"Yusei! Yusei! YUSEI! YUSEI! YUSEI!"

It was hard to hold on to his attacker's fur it was so matted with blood, but Yusei managed as well as to squeeze with his thighs.

_If you will not free me, I WILL FORCE YOU! _Yusei cried out in pain as he could feel his inner wolf begin to break free, but he pushed it back. He couldn't stop his ears from forming or the beginning of his eardrums bleeding, though. He gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, Armstrong dropped. With a sigh of relief, Yusei forced himself to his feet, and turned to look at the stunned crowd. Silence reigned until there was an immediate shout of triumph, victory. However, before anyone could stampede him, whispers rose from the back of the crowd.

"_Blood-bag_."

"_Scum_."

"_Leach-lover_."

"_Patrol's here_!"

"_He's one of them_."

"_It's a soul-sucker_!

"_Let's get out of here_!"

"_They're gonna take him away_."

"_Traitor._"

"_Infected._"

Yusei blinked, vision blurry as the crowd parted for a number of dark figures. After a moment, he realized by the black suits and the pair of cylindrical cuffs that he was about to be taken away. He gritted his teeth and sighed.

Slowly, he offered his bloody hands.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Yup. I finished. This one actually turned out longer than I anticipated.

Cat: A lot longer.

Goldfish # 7: That's a good thing, right?

FudoTwin17: Yes. Yes, it is. Now, I'm gonna update. I'm sorry again. I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R!


End file.
